Tsundere Min
by unfaedah
Summary: "Ini bukan salah Yoongi, ini sepenuhnya salah Jimin. Iya, salah Jimin. Tetapi, kenapa Yoongi jadi merasa galau begini. Serba salah" [MinGa/MinYoon/BTS/BL/Oneshot]


**MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **BL / BTS / Oneshot**

 **Romance, Receh, Humor (gagal)**

 **OOC, Typo(s) sebagian dari seni (?) hehehe**

 **KAMI MEMILIKI SEGALANYA DI DALAM KARYA INI KECUALI PARA TOKOH. JANGAN COPAS YAAAAA.. UNFAEDAH SOALNYA.. HEHE…**

.

 _ **Selamat Membaca~**_

 _ **Muah**_

.

Ini salah satu hari sabtu pagi di bulan Januari, cuaca Seoul tergolong cerah meskipun suhu udara tak bisa dikatakan hangat. Member Bangtan -boyband yang sedang hits di korea- sedang mendapatkan jatah liburannya setelah menghadiri acara akhir tahun yang tak kunjung usai. Setidaknya untuk beberapa dari mereka, namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda manis setinggi satu-tujuh-enam itu, pemuda bersurai kelam itu kini duduk termenung di hadapan sebuah benda persegi yang berpendar di dalam kegelapan, tidak sepenuhnya gelap, karena ia masih menyalakan sebuah lampu berdaya minim hanya agar ia tak menabrak barang-barang di sana karena kegelapan. Salah satu telinganya tersumpal earphone putih, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pena, dengan satu lembar kertas di meja yang berisi beberapa coretan acak tak terbaca. sementara netranya tengah mengamati wallpaper kumamon yang menghiasi seluruh layar monitor.

Ia -Min Yoongi- sedang ingin bekerja, tetapi otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. "Aish!" Surai kelamnya diacak dengan kasar. Dibantingnya pena serta kertas yang kemudian terlempar jauh dari jangkauan, nyaris ke sudut ruangan. Sebelum meraih benda persegi berwarna perak di samping keyboardnya. Yoongi paham betul dia sedang tak bisa berkonsentrasi dan dia juga paham betul siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Siapa lagi jika buka kekasihnya yang menyebalkan namun sialnya dicintainya itu -meskipun ia selalu tidak mengaku-, berulang kali jemari indahnya mengusap layar ponsel, berharap seseorang yang dinantinya mengirim setidaknya beberapa pesan atau barang kali sebuah panggilan.

Namun nihil, ponselnya bahkan tidak bergetar sejak tadi. Padahal ia yang biasanya tak menghiraukan baterai ponselnya kini bersusah payah untuk mengisi dayanya tepat waktu. Ia nyaris berteriak frustasi, jika tak ingat hal itu akan memerlukan banyak energi, sehingga alih-alih melakukannya, Yoongi memilih untuk mengumpati sebuah nama yang terus dirapalkannya "Park Jimin bodoh, Park Jimin bodoh, Park Jimin bodoh. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sangat bodoh?" Ujar Yoongi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Harusnya aku menolaknya dulu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jenius Min Suga menjadi kekasih manusia bodoh itu?" ujarnya lagi sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Sudah bodoh, tidak peka lagi," imbuhnya sambil melemparkan ponsel miliknya kembali ke atas meja.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Pada pertengkarannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Pagi tadi Jimin mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yoongi tahu jika Jimin tak menyukai sifat workaholicnya. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Yoongi baru saja -dengan tidak sengaja- melukai telinga kirinya, dan ia tengah menggunakan headphone miliknya. Padahal sudah jelas pria manis itu masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Jimin tanpa basa-basi melepas headphone yang dikenakan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkesiap sejenak, sebelum berbalik. Mendapati Jimin yang tengah berdecak kesal.

" _Hyung_ berhenti bekerja kau kan harus istirahat!"

Entitas mungil itu masih diam saja, memandang dingin sosok didepannya. Masih belum bergerak, apalagi menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin, berhenti menjadi berlebihan."

"Berlebihan kau bilang, _H_ _yung_? Bagian mana yang menunjukan kalau aku berlebihan? Dan tidakkah kau ingat pesan dokter?" Kening Jimin berkerut, Yoongi tahu kekasihnya itu tengah menahan amarah.

"Kau yang berlebihan Park Jimin. Tidakkah kau lihat aku baik - baik saja?" ujar Yoongi malas. Kekasihnya ini suka berlebihan memang. Apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Kau tahu benar dokter mengatakan agar kau beristirahat hyung, bukannya mengurung diri di dalam studio dan memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja," lagi, Jimin mendebatnya. Dan Yoongi tak suka didebat, apalagi ketika Jimin mulai membereskan alat-alat didepan Yoongi. Bahkan mematikan komputer yang dipakai Yoongi untuk bekerja.

"Jimin, dengar aku baik-baik, oke?"

"Tidak, kau tidak baik dan itu tidak oke," Jimin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yoongi, dengan paksa menyeret tangan Yoongi untuk keluar dari studio.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan itu Park," habis sudah kesabaran Yoongi.

"Kau tidak harus, _Hyung_! Menurut saja denganku kali ini," helaan nafas terdengar dari Jimin, yang kini memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, Jimin, dan sekarang aku mau bekerja. Terbaring di ranjang seharian itu membosankan."

"Tahan kebosananmu hingga kau sembuh, Yoongi," Yoongi tersentak, ia menyipitkan matanya ke arah kekasihnya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, Jimin tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecuali sedang ingin menggoda atau benar-benar marah padanya, dan ia rasa pilihan kedua lebih tepat.

"Aku sudah sembuh." Yoongi masih tak mau mengalah, terkadang ia merutuki sifat keras kepalanya yang mendarah daging itu.

Hening sejenak sebelum Jimin kembali berujar dengan nada datar. " _Gurae_ , lakukan yang kau mau Min Yoongi, aku lelah mengurusmu."

Yoongi tersentak mendengar penuturan Jimin. Namun, Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. "Baiklah, jika kau lelah mengurusku. Ku ingatkan Park, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengurusku, oke?" Jawab Yoongi sembari menepis kasar tangan jimin yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya. Sebelum kemudian berbalik, lalu menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya, bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaan yg tertunda.

Yoongi yang merasa Jimin tidak lagi memaksanya menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak menemukan Jimin di tempatnya. Yoongi menggigit kecil bibirnya, perasaan sesak menelusup dalam dadanya. Kekasihnya itu, tidak marah padanya, kan? Ah, mana mungkin Jimin marah padanya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Yoongi kembali kesal. Lebih tepatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia hanya benar-benar tak menyangka jika Jimin bisa marah juga padanya. Yoongi jadi merasa serba salah. Tapi menurut Yoongi, dia benar kok. Terserah. Inner Yoongi seperti terbagi dua antara si baik dan si jahat. Kesal. Mungkin ia kembali saja ke dorm, mungkin saja kekasihnya berada di sana.

.

.

Yoongi benar-benar kembali ke dorm, ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika hanya mendapati tiga membernya yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Ia melihat Namjoon, Hoseok yang tengah menonton film bersama di ruang tengah, sedangkan _magnae_ mereka berada di dalam kamar.

"Jimin, Taehyung dan Jin _H_ _yung_ kemana?" tanya Yoongi sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Hoseok yang sedari tadi menatap layar ponsel seperti hendak melubanginya. Yoongi yakin mereka bertiga ini sedang tidak menonton tetapi televisi lah yang menonton mereka, karena Namjoon juga sedang melakukan hal yg sama seperti Hoseok.

"Menonton konser, _H_ _yung_ _,"_ Jawab Namjoon, mengerling sejenak ke arah Yoongi yang kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Konser? Konser siapa?" Yoongi semakin penasaran saja.

"Bigbang _sunbae_ _,_ " kali ini Hoseok yang menjawab acuh. "Yes, Beomie membalas akhirnya," imbuh Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi kembali mendengus jengah. Jadi, Hoseok sedang PDKT ya.

"Jadi, si bodoh itu mengabaikanku karena sedang asik menonton konser?" batin Yoongi semakin kesal, "Awas saja kau Park Jimin," rutuk Yoongi lagi sebelum bangkit dari sofa empuk ruang tengah itu. Kaki jenjangnya dibawa melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya, sepertinya ia perlu mandi dan berendam air hangat. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lelah, ketika air hangat menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa membeku. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Ia bersandar pada pinggiran bath tub, memikirkan kekasihnya kembali yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Bibir tipis itu masih setia melontarkan umpatan, merapalkan nama Park Jimin berulang kali. Bagaimana bisa kekasih pendeknya itu benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi rindu padanya, berlebihan tidak sih? Mereka kan baru berpisah beberapa jam saja. Tapi, karena sifat _tsundere_ dan kelas kepalanya, ia tak mau mengakuinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruknya akan sikap apalagi yg akan dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke studio saja setelah ini. Di dorm membuatku semakin memikirkannya," Gumam Yoongi pelan. "Jimin _ie_ , aku kesal padamu."

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu studionya. Mendudukkan dirinya kembali pada kursi kerja. Ia mendesah jengah, baru kali ini ia merasa bosan berada di sini. Biasanya ia akan bekerja di temani celotehan Jimin, atau kecupan manis dari kekasihnya itu. Jimin lagi ya, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak, tidak, bukan dia yg salah. Jimin yang terlalu berlebihan, lagipula apa apaan dia membentak Yoongi seperti tadi. Duh, Yoongi kesal, tapi dia rindu. Nah kan, _inner_ Yoongi kembali berperang. Pemuda itu menggusak surai kelamnya, sebelum menjalankan _mouse_ yang berada di samping _keyboard_ , mencari sebuah folder yang menyimpan lagu favoritenya, lagu yang ia harapkan mampu mengikis rasa kesepian serta menemaninya di sisa hari itu.

Yoongi segera mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang bergetar, dengan bersemangat membuka layar ponsel itu, namun ia kembali kecewa setelah mengetahui jika bukan Jimin yang mengiriminya pesan. Yoongi mendengus, membuka salah satu akun SNS miliknya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana. Sebuah penggalan lirik lagu yang tengah mengalun. _"Walk on the flower path"_ kemudian mengganti foto profilenya dengan foto kekasihnya. Seharusnya jika Jimin peka, maka ia akan segera datang. seharusnya. Namun, bahkan hingga Yoongi tertidur di sana jimin tak kunjung datang.

.

.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, Jimin tengah gelisah. Netranya tetap menikmati euphoria itu namun ada sesuatu yang salah. Seharusnya, ia tak berada di sana. "Kau tidak menikmati konsernya?" suara lembut itu menginterupsi lamunannya.

Jimin menoleh, "Ahh tidak _Hyung_ , aku menikmatinya," jimin tersenyum ragu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ya, katakan itu pada lamunanmu sejak setengah jam yg lalu, Jim," Member tertua Bangtan itu sedikit mendengus, "Apa lagi sekarang? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Seokjin mencoba menebak.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kesal padanya yg selalu menganggap rasa khawatirku itu berlebihan," Jimin membuang nafas pelan. "Padahal kau tau pasti _H_ _yung_ _,_ apa arti Min Yoongi bagiku," Pemuda Park itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yg didudukinya mencoba mencari kenyamanan.

Kim seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan, Jimin tahu jika Seokjin mengerti posisinya serta sikap keras kepala Yoongi. "Tapi ku rasa seseorang tengah merindukanmu sekarang."

"Hahh? maksud _H_ _yung_ apa?" Jimin tak mengerti dengan maksud _H_ _yung_ tertuanya ini.

"Si _tsundere_ itu sepertinya sedang merindukanmu, bahkan dia mengganti _display picture_ akun SNS nya dengan fotomu," Seokjin tertawa kecil sembari memperlihatkan benda persegi yg kini tengah menampilkan profil akun dengan nama _bighit min yoongi_ pada Jimin.

Jimin dengan tergesa mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mencari kontak dengan nama Yoongi _Hyung_ dengan tergesa, kemudian segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan tawa. Yoongi _H_ _yung_ nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menggunakan foto _selca_ Jimin yang entah kapan ia ambil saat menggunakan ponsel kekasihnya. Dan apalagi itu? Statusnya kakaotalk Yoongi yang tertulis _"_ _Walk on the flower path"_ astaga Jimin rasanya ingin mencium Yoongi hingga mabuk. Itu tampak seperti undangan agar melamar Yoongi dengan segera.

Jimin menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Tumben kau tidak langsung berlari menemui Yoongi?" Jimin memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Pemuda itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada konser yang sedang berlangsung dengan meriah. Sementara Seokjin, tak memberikan komentar apapun setelahnya.

"Aku akan menginap di studio, _H_ _yung_. Sampaikan pada yang lain," Seokjin hanya mengangguk pasrah terlalu mengerti maksud Jimin.

"Jimin, pastikan Yoongi mengisi perutnya. Kurasa orang itu tak memakan apapun seharian ini."

Jimin terkekeh, " _Call_. Aku akan memaksanya makan hingga ia membulat seperti _ji_ _pangi,"_ Sahut Jimin sebelum benar-benar berpisah dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"YA Park, jangan terlalu kasar nanti," Teriak Taehyung, yang hanya dijawab dengan acungan ibu jari oleh Jimin.

.

.

"Ah, Yoongi _Hyung_ sungguh menggemaskan," Jimin terkekeh ditengah perjalanannya menuju studio milik kekasih mungilnya itu. Tangannya menenteng makanan kesukaan Yoongi, _Jjajangmyeon_. "Malam ini kau tidak akan selamat, _H_ _yung_ _,_ " Imbuhnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, ia telah tiba di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Dengan pelan dia membuka _knop_ pintu. Netranya terpaku pada sosok Yoongi yang tengah memainkan ponselnya sembari memutar-mutar kursi kerjanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya, yang kekanakan itu. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali saat si _tsundere_ itu merindukannya. Lihat saja bibirnya mengerucut imut, sementara keningnya berkerut.

Yoongi sendiri masih sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari Jimin telah berada tepat di belakangnya dan menghentikan kursi yang dimainkannya. Yoongi yang terkejut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda persegi tersebut dan ia mendapati kekasih bocahnya tengah tersenyum di depannya. Yoongi semakin terkejut hingga melebarkan matanya yang tak seberapa lebar saat Jimin melayangkan kecupan kecupan manis dibibir mungilnya.

"Ugh Jimin," Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, membuat Jimin menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Aigoo, kekasihku ini merindukanku, hmm?" Wajah Yoongi memerah.

"Si-siapa yang merindukanmu? Percaya diri sekali kau Park," Jawab Yoongi terbata. Bagaimana bisa kekasih bocahnya sudah ada disini? "Sana, pergi saja nonton konser, bukankah Bigbang lebih penting?" Jimin tersenyum lebar, kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu ya? Cemburu pada Bigbang? Yang benar saja.

"Tanyakan pada orang yang membuat status dan mengganti Display picture akun SNSnya dengan fotoku, _Hyung_. Kau tahu itu tindakan ilegal kan, _Candy_?" Jimin kembali terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang tentunya masih dan akan selalu _tsundere_ itu.

Yoongi terdiam. Pernyataan Jimin telak mengenainya dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana harus membalasnya, karena jelas-jelas yang dikatakan Jimin adalah benar. Tapi tentu saja, mana pernah mau Min Yoongi mengakuinya? Sekali lagi, gengsinya mengalahkannya. Jadi, iia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Jimin yang masih mematri cengiran bodohnya, memilih menghadap ke depan komputernya lagi. Menyembunyikan rona samar di pipinya karena malu.

" _Ma Cute Stonehead_ …" Panggil Jimin pelan, sambil mendekap Yoongi dari belakang kursinya. Lengannya memeluk erat leher Yoongi sedangkan dagunya ia sandarkan di puncak kepala yang lebih tua.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung,_ apa yang paling aku syukuri di dunia ini?"

Yoongi masih terdiam. Ia tahu jika Jimin akan mengeluarkan gombalan menjijikkannya, namun Yoongi memilih untuk menanggapinya. Yoongi menggeleng. Rambut hitamnya bergerak menggelitik leher dan dagu Jimin. _"Your existence_ _,_ _"_ Senyum terukir di bibir Jimin. Sesekali dia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya. "Jadi jangan pernah bilang aku berlebihan karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, _Candy_ , karena itu adalah satu alasan keberadaanmu masih disini."

Yoongi terpekur sejenak sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Jimin, sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut sang kekasih, sementara tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jimin. "...par," lirih Yoongi.

"Eh apa? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Kali ini Jimin berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih yang tengah memandangnya dengan kerucutan imut di bibir. "Lapar," gumam Yoongi lagi, kali ini merengkuh leher Jimin, menyembunyikan wajahnya -yang telah dihiasi rona merah jambu- pada cerukan dileher Jimin. Jimin tergelak, dengan sekali sentak mengajak Yoongi berdiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yoongi benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Jimin, pemuda manis itu malah semakin menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Jimin, sehingga membuat Jimin mau tidak mau sedikit menyeret tubuh Yoongi hingga mereka terduduk di sofa.

"Makanlah," Jimin menyodorkan semangkok _jjajangmyeon_ ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Aaaaaa," Yoongi membuka mulut sebagai respon namun tak mengambil sumpit d tangan Jimin.

"Astaga, _Candy_ , jika begini bagaimana bisa aku tahan marah padamu?" ujar jimin kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi, sebelum menyuapi kekasih manisnya itu. Setelah satu porsi _jjajangmyeon_ tandas dilahap sang kekasih hati, Jimin segera bangkit, dengan cekatan membereskan sisa makanan yg berserakan di hadapan mereka.

"Jimin mau kemana?"

Park jimin menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasih keras kepalanya itu, "Membuang sampah, _Hyung_ , tunggu sebentar, oke?" Yoongi mengangguk lucu, membiarkan Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu ruang kerja Yoongi, mulutnya tak berhenti berbicara, "Kesehatanmu itu yang paling penting. Berhenti menjadi keras kepala dan mengabaikan semua anjuran dokter. Kau kan belum boleh mendengar suara yg terlalu keras dan sifat keras kepalamu itu membawamu kembali ke studio, _stonehead_. Mengerjakan semua lagu dan membuatku khawatir setengah mati akan kondisi telingamu," Jimin mengerutkan keningnya ketika tak terdengar sahutan apapun.

Ia menghampiri Yoongi yang kini telah bergulung di atas sofa. Kekasihnya itu tampak mungil sekali, Jimin jadi gemas. Kekasihnya tertidur, pantas saja. Jimin berlutut di depan wajah Yoongi, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih hati, mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Merasakan hangatnya deru nafas teratur sang kekasih menerpa wajah tampannya, sesaat kemudian menempelkan belah bibir keduanya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan sederhana sebelum kemudian ia menyanyikan _lullaby_ yangg semakin membawa Yoongi masuk jauh ke dalam dunia mimpinya. "Selalu begini," dia terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali mengecup sayang kening sosok manis itu "Selalu meninggalkanku untuk tertidur lebih dulu, aku mencintaimu, Stonehead. Selamat tidur, kekasih Jimin."

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **Hallo, FF pertama di akun ini. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita unfaedah kami. Disini ada 4 orang, ngomong-ngomong. Panggil saja kami dengan** _ **"Bangsay, Bangkayy, Amigayyy, dan Anjayyyy (pen name tidak boleh kurang satu huruf pun) XD"**_ **iya, itu pen-name kami disini, aneh dan unfaedah. Tapi akun ini memang unfaedah sih, jadi biarkan semua menjadi satu dalam ke un-faedahan ini. Sampai bertemu dalam karya selanjutnya (kalo ada).. Ehe.. /bow/**

.

 **Mind to review, sayang?**

 **-Unfaedah-**


End file.
